No More Sleepless Nights
by tripwatcher2
Summary: No plot really, just some good old JohnTeyla loving.  Basically just Fluffy Smut!  Hope you enjoy!  Note: This is for adults only!


No More Sleepless Nights

A Stargate Atlantis Fan Fiction

Rating: MA/NC17 (Fluffy Smut)

Teyla woke with a start, her heart pounding and her throat sore from yelling. She shivered as the cool air hit her sweaty skin and she fearfully looked around her room. The sheets were twisted around her legs and she fought to get out of bed then quickly walked out the door and down the hall.

For the past several weeks the dreams had been coming more frequently and with more intensity. Tonight, she had actually seen John's withered body on the floor of his room. In her head, she knew that he was fine, probably snoring soundly in his bed, but she just couldn't shake the feeling of dread that the dream had caused. She wouldn't sleep, couldn't sleep, until she saw for herself that he was okay.

She didn't even want to think about what it meant that she feared so much for his life. Would she feel the same way if it had been one of the other members of the team? Why didn't she dream of one of the Athosians being killed by the Wraith? She had known them much longer than she had the people of Earth. And, of course, there were the _other_ dreams involving John – the ones that left her breathless for an entirely different reason. Those kinds of dreams came regularly too and left her blushing when she woke and throbbing in places she was sure were not proper.

She padded along in bare feet, making little sound in the dimly lit hallway. She turned the corner and stopped outside his door, hesitating at last. What would she say to him? This was the first time that the dreams had been so bad as to prompt her to come and check on him. What would he think of her coming to his room at 2:00 in the morning? She raised her hand to the panel beside his door, and then put it back down quickly when a new thought hit her – what if he wasn't alone in there? The knot in the pit of her stomach tightened some and she gritted her teeth in determination. None of that mattered – what mattered was whether or not he was okay.

John dimly heard the chime of his door through the fog of sleep. It took him a moment to respond, but then he quickly got out of bed and crossed the room, not even bothering to pull on pants. He figured if someone was at his door in the middle of the night then it must be an emergency and so didn't take time to dress.

When the door slid open, Teyla came through it and was in his arms before he could even blink. His strong arms went around her automatically and he held her tightly. _"Teyla? You okay?"_ When she didn't reply right away he drew back slightly to look down at her face. Her eyes were shut tight and she clutched his waist like a drowning victim. _"Teyla, you're starting to scare me, honey."_ Honey? Did I just called her _honey_? Oh God, maybe I can blame it on lack of sleep!

"_I had a bad dream. It was awful! You were…there was a Wraith and you were…"_ Her voice trailed off but he understood what she was trying to say. _"Teyla, I'm fine. Look at me. There are no Wraith on Atlantis, you know that."_ When she didn't respond, he simply held her tight again, hoping to offer comfort. He wrapped one arm tightly around her waist and rubbed small circles on her back with his other hand.

After a few moments, her heart rate began to slow to normal and she began to doubt herself for coming to check on him. How foolish he must think her, coming to his room in the middle of the night! Would he think it was more than just worry for a friend? Would he think she was attracted to him, that she wanted to...wanted to….?

As these doubts filled her mind, she drew away from him quickly and in the dim light coming through his window, saw that he wore only a pair of dark colored boxer shorts. She hadn't seen him completely without a shirt before and it made her mouth go dry as she stared at his well-muscled chest. There was just a smattering of dark hair across it and a thin line of hair that went down, down, until it disappeared into the waist band of his shorts.

When she realized where she had been staring, she quickly looked up into his eyes, blushing furiously. His expression was unreadable in the dimness of the room. _"I am sorry that I disturbed you, Colonel"_ she said stiffly, backing towards the door. She had always reverted to calling him by his rank when she was mad at him but he didn't think that was the case now. She didn't look mad. She looked scared as hell and…and… turned on? _"Teyla"_ He said her name in a strangled, hoarse whisper and it made her heart skip a beat.

He closed the distance between them until he was standing with their chests almost touching. He could feel her breathing quicken, become more shallow. _Was_ she turned on? Did she want to kiss him as much as he wanted to kiss her? Only one way to find out, John old boy! At first the kiss was hesitant as he waited for her reaction. She could have put him on the floor or through the window if she chose to, but instead she opened her mouth slightly under his and stepped toward him so that her breasts pressed lightly against his chest. Good God, those breasts! How many times had he dreamed of those breasts – wanted to see them, touch them, taste them?

Tentatively, he ran his tongue over her lower lip and she moaned softly into his mouth. His arms came around her and he pulled her to him more securely. One hand went high to tangle in the hair at the back of her head while his other hand made a more leisurely descent down her back to caress the skin just above the waistband of her low slung pajama pants. Meanwhile, John tilted his head and deepened the kiss, touching his tongue to hers. It was electrifying and this time it was he who moaned softly.

Teyla had never been kissed like this before! There had only been one man she had been attracted to and he had been taken many years ago by the Wraith. Since then, she had devoted herself to her people and had pushed thoughts of romance aside. That is, until John Sheppard had walked into her tent on Athos and turned her already shaky world upside down. Was this what love felt like? Was this what Charin had spoken of when she talked about a man and woman sharing a lifetime, sharing a bed? It had sounded so scary at the time but now, well…now…the thought of sharing John's bed was tempting, so very tempting!

John continued to plunder her mouth and push against her until she was backed up to the high table that stood beside his door. When he felt the table behind her, he brought both hands to her waist and picked her up and set her on it. He dimly heard a couple of things fall to floor with a thud but didn't even care what they were. His only thoughts were of Teyla. How beautiful she was and how much he loved her. Wait a minute…_LOVE_? Was he in love with her? God help him, he was -- and had been for a very long time. He was pretty sure she felt the same way about him and if the way she was wrapping her strong legs around his waist was any indication, she wanted to make love to him just as badly as he wanted to make love to her tonight.

His mouth left hers and began to trace a path down her neck. She arched against him as he sucked on the pulse point at the base of her neck. His hands found their way to the row of buttons down the front of her silky pajama top and he slowly but steadily unbuttoned each one. He didn't immediately reach for her breasts, but instead rubbed his thumbs across her ribs and heard her sigh in anticipation. He continued working his hands up until they were just under her breasts then his thumbs moved higher still, going in a lazy pattern up almost to her nipples, then back down again.

He was driving her crazy! She needed more and so was grateful when he began pushing her shirt open and down off of her shoulders. As his mouth trailed down her neck and shoulder, obviously headed for her breasts, she gripped his shoulders and stiffened, not sure what to expect, but sure that she never wanted him to stop. And of course, that is exactly what he did – stop, that is.

He raised his head to look directly into her eyes. _"Are you sure about this?"_ It took all of his willpower to wait for her response without touching her luscious body but he knew that this would forever change their relationship and he wanted to make sure it was truly what she wanted. _"I have never been more certain of anything in my life"_ was her whispered, earnest reply. _"I love you, John Sheppard."_ She said it with her heart pounding, not knowing how he would respond. There it was, laid out for him, finally. Now he would either make love to her or run in the other direction. She closed her eyes, afraid that he would choose the latter course of action.

But, surprising both of them, he cupped both hands around her delicate face, looked deep into her eyes and said _"And I love you, Teyla Emmagan of Athos, daughter of Tagan."_ This came from their first meeting, when she had introduced herself to him several years ago. There had been electricity between them even then. Who could have predicted that they would have ended up together like this? Her eyes filled with tears of happiness that threatened to spill over and she smiled at him shyly. Teyla then took a deep breath and began to speak. There was one more thing they needed to get clear between them before continuing any further. _"John, there is something I want you to know."_

Well, here it is he thought, the moment when she tells me that she was married before and lost him to the Wraith – that she still loves him and probably always will. He wasn't sure why he had convinced himself that this was her back-story but the fact was that he had and he braced himself to hear it. He just hoped that in time she would come to think less and less of what's-his-name so that there wouldn't be a ghost in their relationship forever. He had already told Teyla about his ex-wife and family back on Earth but she had not been so forthcoming with him.

She began to speak softly. _"The night my father was taken, I lost someone else to the Wraith who was dear to me. His name was Matayus and he and I were to be married. He was a good friend but it was an arranged marriage and I never felt about him the way I feel about you. Though it was a horrible thing that he was taken by the Wraith, I am glad in a way that I was never with him as his wife, that you will be the first man I share my body with."_

Whoa! Wait a minute -- what did she say? _"Teyla, are you telling me you've never….you haven't…. you're a…..?"_ He couldn't even say the words, they sounded so strange. He had never considered this possibility! Even though he knew she was not the type of person to enter into a relationship lightly, he never dreamed she wouldn't have had sex before now. He had thought of virgins as nervous, lacking in self-confidence, not being able to be friends with a man. These characteristics were just the opposite of Teyla! Wow, just goes to show how little I know, he thought to himself.

"_John, does that bother you?"_ Bother him? Hell no, it didn't bother him! Well, okay…it made him a little nervous. He had been in college the last time he had been with an inexperienced woman and that hadn't turned out so great. Of course he had been young and arrogant and not really concerned with what she had been feeling at the time but he wasn't that same guy anymore. This John Sheppard wanted Teyla to enjoy every minute of lovemaking with him. This John Sheppard didn't want to hurt her or scare her or embarrass her. This John Sheppard wanted their first time to be perfect. But was that even possible? Could he be gentle with her? Would she enjoy it the first time?

Teyla noticed his hesitation. _"I know what to expect if that is what you are worried about. Charin explained much to me when I was younger. And you forget that most of my people live very close together, with only thin walls between them. I am not completely ignorant of what happens between a man and woman."_ This last part was said in a rush and her face became warm with slight embarrassment at her own words. Her embarrassment grew when she felt John back away from her. Had she completely destroyed this special moment between them? Should she have just not said anything about it?

Suddenly, the room was illuminated with soft, muted light. John had crossed the room to turn on a small table lamp. He turned to look at her. God, she was beautiful! Her shirt still hung open but covered her breasts. Her hair was tousled and her eyes were liquid brown as they gazed at him. John walked back towards her and didn't stop until he was once again standing in the vee of her legs as they hung off the table. He took both of her hands in his and looked into her eyes. _"You are the most beautiful, most special woman I have ever had the privilege to meet. You are strong and gentle, tough and tender, all at the same time. I have loved you for a very long time, Teyla. I want to make love to you now, tonight, but I don't want to hurt you. I don't think that the first time having sex is usually all that pleasant for a woman and it would kill me if I hurt you."_

She had never heard him speak so earnestly before and her eyes again filled with tears. _"John, you could never hurt me. I trust you – completely. I have wanted this for so long. Please -- make me yours tonight."_ With that she took his hands and placed them on her breasts inside her shirt. _"I need you to make love to me. I need to feel you inside of me."_

Groaning softly he began to knead her breasts and captured her mouth with his. He ran his hands up to her shoulders and then slowly pushed her shirt down her arms, causing chill bumps to rise on them. The shirt pooled on the table around her as his hands went back to her breasts. He rolled one nipple between his thumb and forefinger and she moaned softly. His mouth left hers and made a slow descent down, under her chin and down farther until it reached her right breast. When he drew the nipple into his mouth, she thought she would explode from pleasure! She arched up and wove her hands into his hair, pinning him in place. He growled low in his throat and she actually cried out at how good it felt.

Teyla leaned her head back against the wall while his warm mouth left the right breast and made its way over to the left one. He nipped it gently with his teeth while rolling the nipple of the other breast between his fingers. He then put both hands on her waist and pulled her slightly forward on the table until she was flush up against his erection while kissing her neck. _"Oh, John…Mmmm."_ These seemed to be the only sounds she was capable of making at the moment and it pleased him that she was enjoying what he was doing to her. She wrapped her strong legs around his waist and pulled him even closer, rubbing herself against his hard ridge. This time it was his turn to utter the pleased sound.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the table, all the while kissing her passionately. He ran his hands down over her firm butt and up under her thighs and began walking towards the bed. She broke the kiss and went for his neck, biting gently and sucking. At one point low on his neck, she sucked a little harder and he knew he would have a mark in the morning to show for it. That was alright, it would be worth the ribbing he got from Ronon and Rodney to have this night with her!

When he got close to the bed he ran his hands up to her back and she uncrossed her ankles from around his waist and lowered her feet down to the floor. They maintained constant eye contact while she slid down his body, rubbing his erection as she went. He put his head back and growled low in his throat at her while she grinned up at him. _"Sorry. I guess THAT is a little sensitive"_ she said cheekily. He didn't respond but his eyes took on a predatory look and he ran his hands around the inside of the waistband of her pants and began to slowly peel them down and off of her. He purposely left her panties in place, preferring to draw out the moment.

When her silky pajama pants dropped down to her ankles, she took a step back, out of them. John then guided her backwards to the bed and placed his arm around her, laying her on the bed on her back. Her lacy black panties were still on, which surprised her. She had thought that he would remove them along with her pants and wondered if she was supposed to take them off herself. But before she could do this, John scooted her up on the bed until her head was almost against the headboard. He was kneeling with one knee between her legs and his other knee on the outside of her thigh. He gently brushed her lips with his and deepened the kiss when she immediately opened to him. He cupped one breast with his hand and rubbed a thumb over the sensitive nipple which puckered at his touch. She arched her back, trying to rub her body against his.

John slowly kissed and sucked his way down her neck and shoulder, then across to the other shoulder. She shivered in pleasure and kept her hands in his hair, enjoying the feel of it on her fingers. His mouth found first one breast then the other as Teyla sighed and moaned, calling his name. He began to work his way lower to her belly and circled her navel with his tongue. A satisfied hum was her only response to this. He kissed her hipbone only to find her squirming suddenly. He grinned up at her _"Ticklish are we?"_ It was something to remember for later but for now he wasn't interested in tickling her.

He kissed the skin right above the elastic band of her panties and felt her stiffen slightly. _"Trust me, Teyla"_ He told her softly and felt her relax. He scooted down lower on the bed as he continued to kiss her flat belly and the front of her panties, his breath hot on her skin. He put his hands on both inner thighs and spread her legs gently and slowly. Then he began kissing the inside of one of her thighs and back up until he was face-to-face with her luscious center, still covered with black lace. He kissed her folds softly through the fabric and could feel the heat coming from her. He used his tongue to nudge her opening and smiled to himself when she arched up to meet his mouth. Just to drive her crazy and to prolong her pleasure, he then left her center and kissed his way down the other thigh and back up again.

Just when she thought he would surely remove her panties—and the Ancients help him, if he didn't remove them soon! – he began to kiss his way back up to her waist. This time he put a hand under her back and rolled her to her stomach. He kissed and nipped his way up her back to her shoulders. Then he brushed the hair away from the nape of her neck and planted warm, wet kisses there too. His mouth traveled down her back and the faint stubble on his cheeks caused her to shiver. He continued a lazy path with his mouth down her back until he reached the swell of her round, firm butt. He ran one finger under the black triangle of silk that barely covered her and marveled at how perfectly formed she was. He kissed her through the thin fabric and heard her grind out his name again.

He moved back up over her, brushing his chest against her back and rubbing his erection against her butt. _"I want this to be perfect for you."_ He whispered in her ear. _"Oh John, I do not know how much more of this I can take!"_ She said, beginning to squirm against him. _"Please…."_ He then gently took her shoulder and rolled her over onto her back once again. This time, he kissed his way much more quickly down her belly and positioned his mouth at her entrance. Once again, his tongue reached to stroke her through the lace and the feel of it made her see stars. He used a gentle finger to pull aside her panties but didn't remove them just yet. His tongue flicked over her opening carefully and he tasted her juices. _"Oh, John, please…I need…Oh!"_ He knew she wanted some relief and so he ran his hands up under her butt and gently drew her panties down to reveal her hot, moist opening. He rose slightly, completely removed her panties and tossed them over his shoulder.

John knelt back down between her legs and tongued her entrance. She moaned with pleasure and involuntarily spread her legs further for him. He reached up to roll one nipple roughly in his fingers while flicking his tongue over her sensitive clit. This caused her to fist her hands in the bed sheets and toss her head on his pillow. He brought his hand down her belly and, as he licked and sucked her clit more forcefully, he probed her hot entrance with one finger. She was so hot and wet! His finger slid in and back out slowly and he felt her push down against it, getting into the rhythm quickly. He rolled his tongue around her clit in the opposite direction and nipped it with his teeth lightly while joining a second finger with the first one. Dammit, if she felt this tight on his fingers, how was he ever going to make love to her without hurting her? The thought of being inside her tight, wet passage made his hard member twitch with anticipation.

He could tell from her increased thrashing and moaning that she was close to orgasm. Had she ever had an orgasm before? His ego hoped that she hadn't so that he could be the first to ever bring her this much pleasure. He continued to slide his fingers in and out, in and out, while tonguing her clit and outer folds. _"John…John, I….oh John, Mmmmmm, oh Johhhhhhnnnn!"_ His name was a cry on her lips as she came with an earth shattering climax and clamped her thighs together on either side of his head. He immediately moved both hands to her butt, raised her like a precious chalice and lapped her juices with this tongue.

When he rose back up level with her, he was pleasantly surprised when she kissed him thoroughly as if to taste herself on his mouth. He held himself up on his forearms and looked at her, flushed in the lamp light. God, but she was beautiful! _"I have never felt anything like that before!"_ Good, he thought to himself. Glad to know that! _"There is more, is there not?"_ _"Only when you're ready"_ he told her softly. _"Show me, John. I am ready. I want to feel you inside of me – I NEED it."_ And just exactly how was a man with a painful hard-on expected to say no to that?

He took her hand and placed it on his chest, wanting her to touch him. She dragged her nails across his nipples and followed the coarse hair down, down until she brushed against his throbbing shaft through his boxers. Slowly she pushed them down, freeing his erection. He helped her get them completely off of his legs and then positioned himself between her thighs again. She ran her hand lightly down his shaft then lower to rub it over his balls which she gently squeezed. He put his head back and gritted his teeth, wanting to let her see him and come to terms with his size and shape. He looked down at her and realized that she was intently regarding every detail of his anatomy. Well, let her look and touch, he thought. And God help him if she backed out now because he just might explode!

"_It is so hot to the touch and so silky"_ she said as she wrapped her small hand around his shaft again, this time tentatively stroking up and back down. Her innocence touched him and he sought her mouth once again with his. With his tongue in her mouth he imitated what he wanted to do with the organ she held in her hands. She arched herself up against him, clearly understanding his need. She spread her knees and he positioned himself at her entrance. _"Tell me if I hurt you"_ he told her hoarsely. He continued to kiss her while again sliding one finger into her hot, tight core. He flicked his thumb over her clit and she moaned into his mouth. When he thought she was ready, he guided the tip of his shaft to her wet entrance and slowly, ever so slowly, pushed in just until the blunt tip was inside her. All the while their eyes remained locked and he watched her for her reaction to this intrusion into her body. It might very well kill him, but he would go as slow as she needed to this first time.

He pushed his hips toward her slowly and another two inches of his shaft slid inside her. She carefully rocked her hips and was overwhelmed by the sensation his rock hard member was causing inside of her. It felt so big! He pulled almost all the way out and slid back in again slowly, groaning as he did so. Teyla's eyes widened and she eagerly moved her hips indicating she wanted him to do that again. This time he slid in even further and was sure he came up against her maidenhead. He braced himself on one arm and placed the other hand on the back of her thigh while gently pulling her leg upward and outward. The sensation was incredible! He rocked within her a few more times, then covered her mouth with his as he gave a powerful thrust that broke through her virginal barrier. She cried out slightly with pain and he winced and stilled on top of her. He gazed down at her tenderly and was surprised to see a smile light her face.

She rose up and kissed him passionately then wrapped both of her legs around his waist rocking her hips slightly. He pulled back just a bit and slid into her again. This time was much easier and they quickly found their rhythm. He thrust into her slowly and steadily, feeling her walls grip him tightly. John was getting close to spilling himself into her but wanted to make sure she was pleasured first. He grit his teeth and slowed his thrusts, then captured her mouth with his again, and used his thumb to flick and rub her sensitive clit. She ground her hips to meet his thumb and he could tell she was close when she began calling his name again. _"John...oh John…yes...please...John...oh Johhhhhnnnn!"_

As her inner walls contracted around his shaft, he began to thrust faster and harder. _"Teyla….…so good……feels so……damn good! God……Teyla…..love you…..Teyla…...my Teyla!"_ He spilled his hot seed deep inside her and wondered for the first time about birth control. Well, damn, a little late for that now, isn't it? He guessed they would have that talk later. He hoped that she was taking something but would bet that she wasn't. A baby with Teyla was far from the worst thing he could imagine and surprisingly didn't panic him like it would have a year ago.

He collapsed to his forearms, not wanting to crush her underneath him, but she kept both of her legs and arms wrapped around him tightly and pulled him down so that his weight rested on her. They were both breathing heavily and a thin sheen of perspiration covered their bodies. _"I'm crushing you"_ he breathed heavily in her ear and moved to roll off of her but she refused to release him. _"Stay inside me"_ she told him huskily. He pulled back to look at her and was surprised to see tears coming from the corners of her eyes. _"I did hurt you!"_ he exclaimed in dismay but she shook her head and smiled at him. _"No, you did not. This has been the most wonderful night of my life. I love you."_

They stayed like that for a couple more minutes until the sweat began to dry and cool their bodies, raising goose bumps on their skin. _"Want to get under a blanket?"_ he asked her gently. She unwrapped her legs from his waist and allowed him to slide out of her body, but felt empty once he did so. They quickly got under the blanket and he lay on his back while she snuggled up to his side and draped her leg over his stomach. _"Mmmmmm. Is it always like that?"_ she asked him while running her hand over his chest. _"I hope so!"_ he said with a chuckle and pulled her closer, tucking her head up under his chin. She smiled against his chest, closed her eyes, and soon they were both sleeping more peacefully than either of them had in many years.

John woke the next morning to find Teyla still curled up next to him. He carefully rolled towards her and planted a soft kiss on her lips. She stretched and smiled without opening her eyes, then ran her leg between his. His hand slowly caressed her side, down over the curve of her hip and back again. _"Good morning"_ he said softly. _"We're due for the morning briefing in an hour and a half so we'd better get around if you want time for breakfast."_

Teyla slowly opened her eyes and her smile grew. _"I was afraid I had dreamed this and that you would be gone when I awoke."_ John kissed her again, more forcefully this time. _"I like waking up with you."_ He rolled her onto her back and pressed his chest to hers, flattening her breasts. Just when he began to kiss her in earnest, her stomach growled loudly causing them both to pause. He grinned and she giggled out loud. _"You'd better get back to your room before you wake up my neighbors with that stomach of yours! Meet you in the cafeteria in 20 minutes?"_ With those words, he rose onto his knees and planted a quick kiss on her bare belly, causing her to squeal. Then he got out of bed, offered her his hand and pulled her up to him.

After pulling on his boxers, John helped her gather her randomly discarded clothing and get dressed, then he walked her to the door. They stood looking at each other for a moment until John gathered her in his arms. _"I don't have any regrets about this. I hope you don't either. I meant what I said – I love you. This is between us and it doesn't have to change anything. We can let others know or we can keep it to ourselves, it's totally up to you."_

Teyla just held him, with tears shimmering in her eyes. How had she found this wonderful man? _"I love you too. Do you think that the others will be upset by this if they find out? I do not wish to keep secrets from them, especially Ronon."_ John thought back to the conversation that he and the tall Satedan had had on that fateful Sunday, before they lost Carson. Ronon had told him that he always thought the John and Teyla would hook up. It had really surprised John at the time and he had not known what to say. _"I think that Ronon will be happy for us and that we should let him know. Rodney on the other hand…I'm not so sure."_ They kissed again and then John palmed the door. When it slid open, Teyla stepped out into the hallway, looking to see if there was anyone around. She waved a small wave at John and said softly _"20 minutes"_ then rounded the corner headed towards her own room.

John showered, shaved, and dressed for the day. A small smile kept hovering on his mouth and he found himself whistling a cheerful tune every few minutes. Damn! Better cheer down, John old boy, unless you want everyone to know you had great sex last night, he thought to himself. Mind-blowing sex! Mind-blowing sex with Teyla! He didn't know how anyone would NOT know however, once they saw the two of them together. I really doubt that we can keep our feelings from showing on our faces – and how am I going to keep from smiling at her, touching her, kissing her?

He walked into the cafeteria, not surprised to see Ronon already there digging into a plate of food. John put some bacon and eggs on a plate, grabbed a cup of coffee and headed over to sit down across from him. _"Morning"_ Ronon said after swallowing a mouthful of food. John just nodded before taking a sip of coffee and kept his eye on the door for Teyla. Ronon watched him for a moment. _"You expecting someone?"_ This was said with a smirk. Ronon knew that John was hoping Teyla would join them. John just frowned and glanced at his watch. _"She said 20 minutes and the way her stomach was growling, she needs to eat before we meet with Colonel Carter."_ Ronon looked at him thoughtfully. _"So….you've already seen Teyla this morning?"_ This was new! Had they met early to jog or spar or was it something else? The panicked look that John flashed him told Ronon that John hadn't realized he had spoken his thoughts out loud. Ronon just smirked and John ducked behind his coffee cup and dropped his eyes to his plate.

About that time, Teyla walked through the door, quickly filled her tray and walked over to join them. She walked around the table and sat down beside John. _"Good morning."_ She flashed them both a quick smile and then began to eat. Under the table, John pushed his leg against hers slightly and she grinned around a mouthful of oatmeal. Ronon watched them both carefully while pretending to take a great interest in his food. He saw the way John shifted towards Teyla and caught her eye. He also saw John's eyebrows raise suggestively while he sipped his coffee and stared at her. And, he watched Teyla blush slightly and look away to hide her grin while her arm moved closer to John's side.

Who did they think they were kidding? They were acting like a couple of giddy teenagers in love! He was very happy for them but couldn't resist teasing them. _"Better not sit next to each other at the meeting this morning. I think Colonel Carter might notice your hand in his lap."_ Ronon said this in a low voice to Teyla and then smirked when she looked at him in shock. He shook his head at the two of them with a grin on his face. _"It's about time!"_ he said as he walked away from the table. Teyla blushed furiously and glanced up at John to find him grinning at her too.


End file.
